cedarmontkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bible Songs
Bible Songs is on Cedarmont Kids CD and Cedarmont Kids Video. Plot * The Cast Members original from "Bible Songs". Cast Keeley Alexander Myranda Alexander Tiffany Evins Chase Gallatin Marty Gay Robert Gay Amie Hines Michelle Keil Jasmina Lee John Lundquist Josephine Moore Jessica Moore Sara Norby Carmen Oakley Tessa Ludwick Marlee Priest Emily Smith Julie Smith Emily Sullivan Richard Sullivan Jonathan White Support Cast Jamie Aken Cody Atkinson Landon Atkinson Jared Bergman Jessica Bergman Megan Broadstreet Alana Bryant Robert Bryant Ryan Bryant Sarah Bryant Lauren Burcham Ryan Burcham Daniel Cal Darius Cal Andrew Chapman Paul Chapman Rachel Chapman Shohanna Chapman Aly Chisum Aaron Cooley Alex Davis Allison Davis Jo Ellen Davis Lori Lee Davis Megan Durham Drew Eakins Rob Eakins Bethany Fuzz Crystal Feldman Jamie Grable Beth Holloway JoAnn Holloway Mallory Howard Rachael Hudson Whitney Hudson Alec Johnson Jordan Johnson Joshua Johnson Taylor Jordan Jason Keil Jena Lee Erik Marsh Graham Leach Ryan Leach Alan Ludwick Robert Lundquist Jacob Mullican Kelsey Mullican Abby Mullins Anthony Mullins Daniel Mullins Danny Mullins Alexandra O'Brien Robert O'Brien Jonathan Pendegrass Kiki Summerville Cory Warfield Eddy Warren Devante Warren Johnny Warren Joshua Warren Kelly Warren Maria Warren Paul Warren Hollie Weikel Adrienne Berry White Betty White Brittany Andry White Joseph White Stephen White Allison Wilcox Lauren Wilcox Extras "Hickory Dickory Dock". Todd Devey Mrs. Woodard Bryan Mrs. Rosalyn Ward Brittany Nguyen Brie Nguyen Bryan Nguyen Eleanor Alban Carlo Alban Additional Extras Chloe Colins Michael Norby Taylor Peck Reed Priest Katherine Pulley Greggory Whitthauer Puppeteers Jake Bolander Jeff Bolander Sherman Bucher Nick Coleman Jaron Kallesen Karsten Kallesen Rosey Moehle Rachel Mullins Aric Norby Amanda Powell Joseph Powell Sean Rowe Songs # The Things That You Can Do (Lake View Golf Courses) # Anything You Can Do (North Carolina Transportation Museum) # How Does the Geisha Dance (John A. Sibley Horticulture Center) # Puff the Magic Dragon (Cecil B. Butterfly Center) # Jesus Loves Me # Joshua Fought the Battle of Jericho # I Had a Little Nut Tree (Mr. Cason's Vegetable Garden) # The Barney Boogie (Downtown Franklin) # I Have Decided to Follow Jesus # This is My Commandment # Little David (Play on Your Harp) # Every Promise in the Book Is Mine # Peter, James and John in a Sailboat # Day-o Banana Boat Song (John A. Sibley Horticulture Center) # I Will Sing of the Mercies of the Lord Forever # Hickory Dickory Dock (Fiddlers Grove) # Dare to Be a Daniel # I Will Make You Fishers of Men (Robin E. Paddlewheeler on Robin Lake) # My God Is So Big # Silver and Gold Have I None # Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (Flying High Circus from Florida State University) # Better Than Sunshine (Ida Cason Callaway Memorial Chapel) # Jesus Wants Me for a Sunbeam # Jesus Loves Even Me # Judy's Book Song (Flying High Circus from Florida State University) # Give Me Oil In My Lamp # The B-I-B-L-E # Everybody Ought to Know Category:Cedarmont Kids Videos Category:Cedamont Kids CD Category:Cedarmont Kids CD Category:Cearmont Kids CD